2P HetaOni 2
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: Sequel to 2P HetaOni. Since HetaOni's ending SUCKED, I decided to make a sequel! Will the countries get out alive?


**A/N: This is probably going to be a bit different from 2P HetaOni, considering I'm not following the game anymore, so…I hope you still like it!**

* * *

Italy and Holy Rome found Japan and Prussia in the main entryway, looking around curiously.

"It's really clean," said Japan with a slight frown and a glare at Italy. "Too clean… I thought you said it was abandoned."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I guess I was mistaken," said Italy, repeating that line without thinking.

Right on cue, there was a loud crashing sound from the kitchen-like room, and Japan said, "Hmm. I think I'll go see what that was."

Italy watched this all in a slight daze. After Japan had disappeared down the hallway, a monster came from a different hallway to attack the three remaining countries.

"Ehi, Holy Rome, can I stop this monster from attacking us?" Italy asked quickly, watching the monster walk up.

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want," said Holy Rome.

"Buono," said Italy before walking forward thinking, _Go away, go away, go away._

The thing stared at Italy in confusion before suddenly disappearing. Italy smirked in approval, thinking, _I could get used to this._

Italy turned around just as Japan was walking back.

"It was just a plate," he said, showing the three countries there a shard from a broken plate.

"Oh…" said Italy in surprise, finally knowing what had been broken.

"Let's look around now," said Holy Rome, grabbing Italy's hand and dragging him up the stairs. "Listen, you can't do that too much."

"Do-Oh, you mean controlling things? Why not?" Italy asked with a frown.

"Every time you do it, it saps some of your energy. You need to be careful."

"Si, si, I will," said Italy just before Japan and Prussia came up the stairs. "Let's go this way."

Italy led the others to where the safe room was, throwing aside the curtain and walking up the stairs he had made appear. He could feel Holy Rome's glare on the back of his head, but he just ignored it.

"What is this place?" Prussia muttered when the lights were turned on, revealing the safe room.

"It's a safe room," said Italy without thinking.

"Safe room? From what?" Japan asked, confused.

"From the monsters," said Italy before realizing his mistake. He quickly took back his previous words and instead said, "From whatever haunts this house."

"Tch, you believe those stupid rumors?" Japan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, not really, but what's happened so far is pretty suspicious," said Italy, checking over the food store and increasing whatever was low. He could still feel Holy Rome's piercing glare, but continued to ignore it.

"You're acting really weird, Italy…" Prussia muttered as he watched Italy walk around the room, looking at things.

"Oh, well, I'm just making sure we have enough food and stuff," said Italy nonchalantly. "Don't want us to die, you know."

Japan, Prussia, and Holy Rome continued to watch Italy as he went around the room. But when he entered the bathrooms, Holy Rome rushed forward and entered also.

"Italy stop, you're going to get yourself killed," said Holy Rome.

"Tch, since when did you care about my wellbeing?" Italy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Since you came to this world," said Holy Rome.

"Ah, I see," said Italy, continuing to make sure everything was perfect.

"Italy, listen to me, you have to stop!" Holy Rome nearly shouted, glaring daggers at Italy.

Italy rolled his eyes and said, "I think I know my own limits."

But right after he said that, he collapsed onto the floor from overusing his powers.

…

"Italy!" said Japan as Italy's eyes flickered wide open and he looked around the room in surprise.

Choruses of "Italy!" followed Japan's initial one as everyone else realized Italy had woken up.

"You okay?" Germany asked, looking down at Italy's wide awake face.

"Tch, I'm fine," said Italy, a bit annoyed. "Now give me some space."

Everyone stepped away from Italy's bed as he got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He then turned to everyone, staring for a moment, before asking, "Where are China, Russia, Spain, and Romano?"

"China and Russia went to the annexe to check something out, and Spain and Romano are stuck in the past thanks to England," said Japan, glaring at England along with a few other countries.

"Oh come now, it wasn't all my fault!" England said in defense, blind eyes wide.

"Wait, what happened while I was out?" Italy asked, figuring he had been out for a while.

"Well, England fought off that monster, but it used up almost all of his magic, causing him to lose his sight. And then your heart stopped after you fought off a different monster," America told Italy.

"Oh…" said Italy. "So Spain and mio fratello are stuck in the past, then?"

"Yup."

Italy sighed in frustration, thinking about how close they had been to all getting out.

"Inghilterra, do you think your magic will ever come back?" Italy asked.

"Oh, well, it's hard to say, but… Yes, it should be perfectly fine!" England said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea when?" Italy asked with a sigh.

"It could be a while yet!" said England in an almost too-cheery voice.

"Spain's not the only one there, you know," said Italy in annoyance.

"Yes, yes, I know that! But I just focus on the positive of him not being here~" said England, giggling.

Everyone rolled their eyes as England giggled, obviously used to it.

"So…now what do we do?" Italy asked, trying to think of something.

"I guess so," said France, wishing he had a cigarette.

…

Spain finished off the last of the monsters, slashing it right through the middle. Once it had disappeared, he fell to the ground, panting hard. He had lost track of the number of monsters he had defeated long ago, at about 147. He slowly sheathed his sword and leaned his head against the bookshelf, closing his eyes.

"Spain, don't fall asleep yet! England's here!" Romano called, forcing Spain to open his eyes and look at his brightly colored enemy.

"What are you two doing here?" England asked cheerily.

Spain sighed before answering tiredly, "We're from the future and we need to get back. Help us."

England glared at Spain and said, "And why should I help you?"

"Spain, just leave it to me this time!" said Romano, not wanting to stay there any longer. Spain grunted his approval before closing his eyes. "Okay! So, as Spain said, we're from the future, and we need to get back! We've been fighting off monsters for forever, and Spain can barely even stand up without my help!"

"Why aren't you as tired as him?" England asked with a cock of his head.

"Because mio fratello was hurt back in the future, which means I was hurt, so I only recently became battle ready!"

"Ah, I see! Hmm…" England said, thinking. "I would help you, but…"

"No, please!" Romano begged. "I can't stand it here anymore!"

England stood in thought for a bit longer, not really wanting to help Spain at all. As he was thinking, a monster entered the room.

"Not another!" moaned Romano. He took out his gun and shot the thing a couple of times in the forehead. The monster roared before charging at Romano. "Eep! That's not supposed to happen!"

The monster grabbed Romano's arm and twisted it. Romano screamed out and took out some knives with his left hand, throwing them at the monster. It let go of his hand and Romano shot it in the head again. This time it disappeared, and Romano put his weapons away, wincing.

"Well then…" said England, obviously having seen the fight. "I suppose I can help you then!"

"Thank you so much!" said Romano, grinning widely.

But before England could even say a word, a monster came out of nowhere and knocked England out. Romano watched in horror as England fell to the ground. He quickly took out his gun, shot it in the head twice, and watched as it disappeared. He then knelt on the ground near England and checked for a heartbeat. He silently cursed when he found none, then joined Spain in leaning against the bookshelf.

"So, didn't work out?" Spain asked, opening one eye.

"Nope," Romano sighed wearily.

"Might as well get comfortable then."

"Si…" Romano said, already half asleep.

…

"So, what book are we looking for again?" Russia asked, looking over the bookshelf.

China stated the title, and Russia committed it to memory. The two countries continued to look for the book the pages Italy had found mentioned. The riddle the pages had given was quite confusing and only gave a few hints as to how to solve it. They had only been looking for a few minutes when the first monster appeared.

"I guess it was to be expected…" muttered China, throwing his butcher knife and nailing it in the chest. Russia followed up with a knife to the head, making it disappear.

"That was quick," Russia said in surprise.

"Weird…" said China before he and Russia continued to look for the book.

…

"Hurry up!" Estonia called from where he was fighting a monster. "I can't hold this thing off much longer!"

Lithuania takes out some knives and throws them at the monster, turning its attention away from Estonia and to Lithuania and Poland. Estonia took this moment to slash the monster in half with his sword. The monster almost immediately disappears, leaving a very confused Latvia in its place.

"Latvia?!" everyone exclaimed, eyes wide as they stared at said country.

"Whoa, what happened?" Latvia asked, looking around himself in a daze. "Last I remember, we were fighting a monster…"

"Yeah, then that monster ate you," said Poland, getting over his shock rather quickly.

"This is so weird…" muttered Lithuania, watching as Latvia shakily got up.

"Tch, you're telling me!" Latvia said, slightly glaring at Lithuania. "I was eaten by a monster!"

"Oh yeah, the clock!" Estonia suddenly exclaimed, running off into the woods.

"Estonia, you know you can't go running off like that!" Lithuania called, following Estonia with Poland and Latvia.

Estonia stopped in a clearing and walked up to a small gazebo. On a small table in the middle was a clock. Lithuania and the others ran up just as Estonia smashed it.

"There," he said.

"Yeah," said Lithuania with a roll of his eyes. "Eight more to go then?"

"Yup," said Poland.

…

"Careful!" Belarus called as the monster ran forward and attacked Hungary. Hungary feebly waved her knife in front of her, trying to keep the thing away from her. Before the monster could hurt Hungary, though, Liechtenstein shot it right in the head.

"Bulls eye!" Liechtenstein cheered as the monster disappeared.

"Thank you!" said Hungary, glomping Liechtenstein.

"Get off me!" Liechtenstein said, pushing the nation off her. Before she could even recover, though, Belarus glomped her too. "Stop it with the glomping!"

Belarus sadly let go of Liechtenstein and walked over to Ukraine.

"Have you found a clock yet?" she asked her sister.

"No, nothing," said Ukraine, slowly walking around the area they were in.

"Well, now we can help!" exclaimed Belarus as she went to get Hungary and Liechtenstein so that they could help too. The four nations scoured the area for a clock, finding nothing.

"I guess we should move on then," said Liechtenstein with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Let's go this way!" Belarus called, heading down a path leading away from the house, the other three following.

…

"Ib dagchyeo!" Korea shouted, his patience worn thin. "Just shut up already!"

Austria rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Switzerland hung his head in embarrassment. The two countries had been arguing pretty much the whole time they had been looking for clocks.

"Thank you," Korea said with a sigh, walking a little faster now.

They walked in silence for what seemed like only a few moments before Switzerland said, "Hey, what's that?"

Korea turned and looked to where Switzerland was pointing and saw a flash of light. Austria and Switzerland were already headed towards it, so Korea reluctantly followed. What the three found was a clock, of course, but it was surrounded by two monsters.

"What luck…" muttered Korea, quickly unsheathing his sword and attacking one of them. He slashed and slashed at it, but it wouldn't disappear. The thing suddenly knocked him to the side and spewed some kind of poisonous gas in his direction. He got up and jumped ninja-style into a tree, above the gas. He then took out a knife and threw it at the monster's giant head. It was a direct hit, and the monster quickly disappeared.

Switzerland's and Austria's fight went a lot better. Switzerland shot at the thing's head at the same time Austria threw a knife at its head. The monster disappeared within seconds, so the two waited for Korea to finish his fight.

"Oh, you're done," said Korea as he dropped out of the trees behind the two. Switzerland jumped in surprise, whereas Austria just turned around in annoyance.

"Tch, that took you long enough," Austria said.

"Well sorry, my monster was just sorta spewing poisonous gas," Korea said, slight anger in his voice.

"So that's why you jumped out of the trees…" muttered Switzerland, getting over his shock.

"Ye," Korea said, glaring daggers at Austria.

"We should probably break the clock now…" Switzerland muttered, backing away slightly from the two glaring countries.

"Shut up, Switzerland," Austria snarled.

So Switzerland shut up and broke the clock himself.

"I broke the clock," said Switzerland, hoping that would get the two to move. But they just continued to glare at each other, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Switzerland sighed and sat on the ground, deciding to wait for the two to stop their glaring contest.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was okay! Oh, and also, any ideas from you are appreciated! I could think of everything that happens all on my own (and with the help of Darkness Lover) but that wouldn't be as fun! I **_**really **_**need help with Russia and China, their whole scene in the annexe isn't exactly set in stone… So yeah, anyway, review please!**


End file.
